El Amor Perdido
by Merian Li
Summary: Todo tiene una razon de ser... y era su deber... una profecia cumplir...y un Destino seguir... Junto a La persona que nunca penso llegar a amar... es mi primer fic leanlo pliss... un Sesshome...
1. Renacer

_Hola...Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste _

POV (punto de vista de un personaje)

_blablablabla_

Fin POV

-.**blablabla- **lo que dice algun personaje

-."_Pensamientos_"-

__

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘- Cambio de escena o de Pov_**

* * *

**_

**El amor Perdido**

**1º Cap**:_Renacer_

_**Aome POV**_

_Era la ultima batalla contra Naraku, en esta se definía todo…. Era la última oportunidad que teníamos de derrotarlo…aunque ahora tenia toda la perla en su poder y era sumamente poderoso pero no nos importo…seguíamos de pie tratando de hacerle algún daño…. Todos estábamos allí dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo, peleábamos todos mano a mano aunque estábamos muy sorprendidos por que Sesshomaru el hermano mayo de Inuyasha también nos estaba apoyando, también estaba Kikyou presente…y por mucho que me duela Inuyasha ya se había decidido por ella, aunque todavía no lo aceptaba me dolía mucho, ya había tomado una decisión después de derrotar a Naraku y cumplir mi deber con la perla, me olvidaría de todos estos sentimientos que me hundían en la mas profunda depresión, aun no sabia como hacerlo pero encontraría la manera y si no encontraba una aun me quedaba una opción y era desaparecer de este mundo…aunque muy en el fondo sabia que eso no seria suficiente, que como Kikyou Había sufrido aun en la muerte yo también sufriría pero es que no sabia que mas hacer pero por ahora la prioridad es derrotar a Naraku y desaparecerlo de este mundo para siempre._

_Algo me saca de mis pensamientos, Inuyasha esta peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Naraku y en un movimiento lanza a Inuyasha contra una roca dejándolo semiinconsciente en el suelo junto a Kikyou que esta muy mal herida y sus serpientes caza almas no pueden llegar a ella para otorgarle lo único que la mantiene en este mundo, las almas de las muchachas con dolor en el corazón de algún rechazo amoroso o cosas por el estilo. _

_-_**Inuyasha!!!**_...-Grito con todas mis fuerzas pero cuando me voy acercando observo como Kikyou lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas…esta imagen me duele mucho pero debo seguir firme para poder derrotar a Naraku._

_Preparo mi arco y flecha apuntando directo al corazón de Naraku…pero cuando la lanzo no surte efecto gracias a la perla que protege a Naraku._

_Me maldigo a mi misma por no tener la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle por lo menos un solo rasguño…pero llega un momento en que siento como la presencia de la perla me llama, es cuando me doy cuenta la única manera de derrotar a Naraku es plantando la perla en mi corazón para poder purificarla completamente por que ya a este punto es imposible purificarla solo con mis manos… pero en seguida me doy cuenta que hay un precio que pagar y eso es_

_Mi vida para llevármela conmigo al otro mundo como hizo Kikyou pero la única diferencia es que al estar alojada en mi corazón nunca mas volverá a aparecer en este mundo a menos que logren revivirme pero no como Kikyou fue revivida si no como Rin fue revivida es niña tan alegre que acompaña a Sesshomaru pero se que es imposible que el me reviva ya que yo soy una simple Humana para el… pero estoy decidida no importa las consecuencias._

_Me voy a cercando a Naraku lentamente…el intenta atacarme pero por alguna razón sus ataques nunca llegan a mi…cuando llego a su lado volteo a mirar a todos los presentes con una sonrisa de despedida… me sorprendí a mi misma sonriéndole a Sesshomaru pero me recupero en el instante… poso mi mano en el pecho de Naraku y empezó a llamar a la perla en mi mente._

_-_**Pero que Demonios haces Miko**_-.exclama Naraku sin poder hacer nada mientras la perla sale de su interior-_**Ahh!!**_!-. Grita de dolor pero yo no le presto atención._

_Cuando tengo la perla en la mano, hago un movimiento con mi mano y Naraku se vuelve cenizas… observo como todos a mi alrededor me miran sorprendidos pero poso mi mirada en dos personas en especial…la primera es Inuyasha que lo miro diciéndole adiós mientras el me mira sin comprender nada y la segunda persona por muy sorprendente que fuera fue Sesshomaru , no se porque razón lo hice pero al observarlo me dieron unas ganas inmensas de sonreírle y eso fue lo que hice le di una de mis mas sinceras sonrisas._

_Cuando pose la mirada en la perla vi que como efectivamente pensé no estaba del todo purificada aun tenia mucha maldad en su interior a si que con mis dos manos la fui internando en mi corazón, el dolor no tardo en hacerse presente pero no me importo la seguí internando mas y mas pero llego un momento en que no soporte mas la agonía y, lance una gran grito de dolor…en ese momento todos mis amigos se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a pasar en ese momento._

_Intentaron detenerme pero una barrera no lo dejaba pasar…una que yo había creado inconscientemente con mi poder interno… escuche como Sango y Shippo me llamaban a todo pulmón pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse además no lo quería hacer._

_Cuando ya la perla estaba alojada en mi corazón este empezó a latir cada vez mas lento -."Solo deseo librarme de este dolor…no quiero sentir mas dolor en mi corazón quiero que este deseo desaparezca…por favor"- Pensé y con mi ultimo aliento dije-.Adiós- mas bien se lo dije al viento para que solo una persona lo escuchara aunque estoy segura que no solo fue una si no dos las que me escucharon …. En ese momento Morí._

**Fin Aome POV**

* * *

◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘

_**Sessho POV**_

_Ese entupido de inuyasha…es un estorbo solo con un golpe y queda inconsciente._

_Observo a todos los inútiles amigos de mi hibrido hermano, poso mi mirada en esa Miko de barro y huesos como me desagrada. No puedo creer que Inuyasha este enamorado de una muerta._

_Escuho como es Miko de ropas extrañas que acompaña a mi hibrido hermano lo llama pero cuando va a su encuentro se detiene en seco por alguna razon y miro que piensa en algo, no le tomo importancia y sigo atacando a Naraku._

_Que ser tan despreciable depender de una joya para ser más fuerte, me da repugnancia._

_Cuando estoy apunto de volver a atacarlo con Toiji miro como una flecha trata de lastimarlo pero no lo logra…es tan insignificante esa Miko…no es muy fuerte aunque en esa ocasión logro transformar a colmillo de acero solo con una flecha… creo que solo fue suerte._

_Vi como esa miko de repente fue caminando lentamente hacia Naraku-."Pero que diablos hace"- pensé en ese momento, se giro lentamente le sonrió a sus amigos y por ultimo a mi me sorprendí pero como es claro no lo demostré, se acerco a Naraku y esa tal perla de Shikon empezó a salir de su interior sin que el pudiera hacer algo._

_Cuando La tuvo en su poder con un extraño hechizo Naraku se volvió cenizas…tanto tiempo tratando de matarlo y esa chiquilla solo moviendo la mano lo hace desaparecer como si nada…no sabia por que esto me daba mucha curiosidad para con esa chiquilla._

_Me Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche un grito de dolor proveniente de la miko (Aome) y después escuche algo que provenía de sus labios para que solo Inuyasha y yo la escuchara._

_-.**Adiós**- Fue lo que escuche_

_Después una luz cegadora la cubrió completamente y cuando esta desapareció ella yacía en el suelo ya muerta._

**Fin Sessho POV**

* * *

◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘

Cuando la luz se disipo ya Aome estaba en el piso muerta, pero traía diferente ropa, ahora llevaba un largo vestido blanco resaltando sus curvas, en la cintura tenia una especie de cinturón que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo era de cristal con esmeraldas y en su pelo azabache se observaba que era mas largo y tenia una fina tiara con muy finas perlas incrustadas.

Tras ella apareció una joven también con un vestido blanco como el de Aome pero este era mas corto, no tenia el cinturón ni la tiara, su pelo era color Plata con visos dorados, esta observo a todos con una sonrisa…todos menos a Inuaysha y a Kikyo.

-.**Quien eres ¿??-** pregunto Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Aome -.**que le a pasado a Aome??...que le as hecho ¿??**- Pero cuando estaba a un metro del cuerpo de Aome un campo de fuerza le impidió el paso.

-.**Tu no mereces acercártele… esto a sido por tu culpa y por la mujer de barro**- sentencio mientras los miraba fríamente-.**Yo soy la esencia de la perla de Shikon** – explico

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no pudieron articular palabra, claro esta todos menos Sesshomaru.

-.**Que ha pasado **¿?- pregunto este

-.**Mi señora se a incrustado la perla en su corazón para poder purificarla y llevársela al otro mundo donde nadie la puede conseguir…pero antes de morir ella me a pedido su ultimo deseo**- explico el "espíritu" de Shikon

-. **Y cual es ese deseo **¿?- Pregunto Sango que ya estaba recuperada de la impresión.

-.**ella…ella deseo deshacerse de todo ese sentimiento que la hacia sufrir tanto…ella deseo no poseer sentimientos, ese sentimiento que le profesaba a el**- dijo señalando a Inuyasha-. **Pero al desear que no exista en su corazón ese sentimiento llamado amor automáticamente todos los demás sentimientos desaparecerán a la vez, pero eso no lo voy a permitir por eso lo único que hice fue que olvidara el amor que le profesaba a ese ser (refiriéndose a Inuyasha) pero que cuando el Youkai indicado que le corresponda su amor ese sentimiento salga a flote de nuevo…así no perderá su ternura ni la amistada con sus amigos**- termino de explicar

Todos estaban procesando toda la información, el primero en terminar fue Sesshomaru que se dio cuenta de dos cosas…

-.**Pero de que le servirá no tener sentimientos si esta muerta** ¿?- pregunto

-. **Es hay donde tu entras para que pueda volver a este mundo tendrá que ser revivida por tu espada y beber un poco de tu sangre** – Respondió "Shikon"

-. **Ja…y cree que yo la reviviré…. Es una simple humana**- dijo altaneramente

En eso el espíritu de Shikon se le acerca y le dice algo en el oído que nadie mas pudo escuchar

Ella se alejo de el Riendo mientras se adentraba al corazón de Aome…

En el viento se escucho la voz de Shikon diciendo -. **Que decides Sesshomaru ¿?...decide por que en pocos minutos si no es revivida su cuerpo se encenderá en llamas infinitas que nunca se apagaran seguirá a través de los siglos como señal que aquí en este lugar a muerto la mas poderosa Miko del mundo y algo mas que tu sabes mejor que nadie…jajajaja**- termino de decir con una risa un poco maquiavélica al parecer que Sango, Miroku y Shippo.

En ese momento Sesshomaru se acerco al cuerpo de Aome Saco a Colmillo Sagrado elimino a los enviados del infierno, con esta misma se corto la mano y se la dio de Beber a Aome…. Cuando la sangre toco sus labios el lugar se ilumino para después mostrar a la Sacerdotisa más poderosa de todas convertida en la Youkai mas poderosa de todas.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_Bueno aqui el Primer Capi...recivo cualquier clase de critica pero por fa no sean tan duras conmigo...es mi primer fic...bueno enserio espero que le alla gustado... me encanta la pareja sessh/Aome_

_por cierto no se ustedes pero a mi me gusta mas Aome que Kagome pero si lo prefieren de la segunda manera no hay problema y lo cambio._

_porfa dejen un Review_

_Se despide Merian Li_

_PD: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a Rumiko_.


	2. Princesa Del Hielo

POV (punto de vista de un personaje)

_blablablabla_

Fin POV

-.**blablabla- **lo que dice algún personaje

-."_Pensamientos_"-

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘**_- Cambio de escena o de Pov_**

(**N/A:** aclaraciones de parte mía o simples comentarios)

* * *

**Un Amor Perdido**

**2º Cap: **_Princesa del Hielo_

Ante ellos se encontraba una imponente Youkai de largo cabello azabache que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura levemente ondulada en las puntas, cortado en capas y en la parte delantera se podía observar la misma tiara que tenia anteriormente y los mechones mas cortos estaban peinados de lado creando un solo gran mechón apunto de tapar uno de sus ojos color azul Zafiro que le daban un aire misterioso pero a la vez encantador, tenia la piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba puesto el mismo vestido blanco que parecía su misma piel pero ahora tenia estampado pétalos de Sakuras (Flores de cerezo) simulando una tormenta de los mismos, en el cinturón en la parte trasera estaban cruzadas dos espadas gemelas (**N/A**: Mas adelante va a ir la descripción de las espadas), al lado derecho del vestido había una gran abertura que empezaba desde el muslo que le permitía mas movilidad, en su larga pierna se observaba que tenia un mini cinturón de cuero blanco con un estuche del mismo material que contenía una pequeña daga de plata el mango era transparente y se podía observar que en el interior había un extraño liquido rosa, al igual que Sesshomaru tenia las orejas puntiagudas, en sus mejillas habían dos finas líneas rosa a cada costado y también tenia un símbolo en la frente pero no era mismo, este era una flor de cerezo en capullo aun.

Inuyasha observaba sorprendido como al frente tenia a la Youkai más hermosa de cualquiera que haya visto jamás y por su esencia también se notaba que también una de las mas poderosas.

Todos estaban igual de sorprendidos, menos Sesshomaru que se alejo unos metros de Aome debía esperar el momento adecuado para empezar a hablar.

Por otra parte el grupo no podía articular palabra alguna…ninguno se imagino que Ahome al ser revivida por Sesshomaru se convertiría en Youkai…no debía ser un sueño, no podía ser posible, el primero en reaccionar fue Shippo que al pellizcarse se dio cuenta que no era un sueño…poco a poco se acerco a la imponente Youkai para poder hablarle…

-.**A…Ahome er…eres tu ¿? - **pregunto el pequeño Youkai.

-.**Claro que soy yo…entonces quien mas**- Respondió la hermosa Youkai con una linda sonrisa.

-.**Ahome!!**- Grito emocionado el pequeño mientras se le abalanzaba para abrazarla, Ahome correspondía el abrazo a su pequeño "hijo" adoptivo como ella lo había nominado hace rato.

Ante esta acción todos reaccionaron y se abalanzaron contra Ahome para abrazarla, La primera fue Sango que rebozaba de felicidad por tener de vuelta a su mejor amiga a su lado después le siguió Miroku que le hizo una leve reverencia a la que Ahome también correspondió de la misma forma.

Inuyasha que fue el ultimo en acercársele la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas…estaba muy feliz de tenerla de vuelta pero……

-.**Aléjate de mi…- **susurro con rencor

-.**Pero por que **¿?- Pregunto Confundido Inuyasha

-.**Dije…**-exclamo mientras en su brazo izquierdo aparecía un látigo entrelazado alrededor del brazo color rosa (**N/A**: es igual que el látigo de sessho pero de color rosa y en vez de salir de sus dedos aparece en su brazo enrollado espero entiendan mi idea)-.**Que te alejaras de……¡¡¡MI!!!**- esto ultimo lo grito mientras con su látigo lo alejaba de ella dejándole una herida no muy profunda en el pecho, para después devolver el látigo a su lugar donde volvía a desaparecer.

Nadie quedo sorprendido con esta última acción…Shippo, Sango y Miroku no esperaban menos después de todo lo que la hizo sufrir en el pasado, Sesshomaru era indiferente ante esta acción y Kikyou que ya estaba recuperada gracias a sus serpientes cazadoras de almas si estaba un poco sorprendida pero no lo demostró…aunque ella digiera que odiaba a Inuyasha la verdad es que en lo mas recóndito de su interior siguiera presente ese amor que le profeso a ese joven de cabellos plateados…Por esto se dejo llevar y a los pocos segundo lanzo una flecha directo al corazón de Ahome para así purificarla…la flecha llego de lleno a su corazón aparentemente atravesándole y purificándole … en ese momento Sango se preparaba para matarla por haberle echo eso a su amiga…como se atrevía esa muerta a matar a su mejor amiga pero en ese momento……De Ahome empezó a salir la flecha posándose en su mano donde la congelo y lo volvió escarcha que esparció el viento ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, nadie entendía como siendo Youkai hubiera salido por lo menos sin una herida y cuando Shippo abría la boca para preguntar Ahome se le adelanto aclarando…

-.**Al haber sido sacerdotisa en mi anterior vida en mi vida como Youkai ya no me afecta las energías purificadoras por que yo misma las manejo para mantener la perla de Shikon totalmente purificada para que no cause mas sufrimientos en este mundo…**- termino respondiendo así a la pregunta de todos los presentes-. **Aunque en un futuro ya no debería estar en este mundo**- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Sesshomaru que veía todo sin expresión alguna, aunque Ahome sabia que estaba sorprendido atra vez de sus ojos y por su poder… ella podía ver a través del alma saber que es lo que los demás sienten por esta misma razón supo que Inuyasha no sentía nada por ella desde que regreso que solo la veía como una pertenencia que había perdido… pare el solo era eso una posesión que podía manejar a su gusto, pero ella ya no era la misma chiquilla de antes que podía manipular a su antojo ahora era La Señora de la legendaria Perla de Shikon y la princesa del Hielo…

* * *

◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘

En un lugar muy lejos del grupo se hallaba un enorme castillo de cristal con un gran lago de Agua cristalina pero por alguna extraña razón no estaba congelaba, esta comenzada en una hermosa cascada en la orilla se podían ver unas extrañas flores de pétalos transparentes y algunos árboles de cerezo, era extraño por que en zonas polares no existían flores… en la puerta principal se odia observar como habían tallado la figura de una hermosa mujer Youkai pero tenia un extraño detalle que no le habían tallado aun el rostro… en el interior de este había un gran trono que en la parte trasera tenia varias escrituras en un extraño idioma en y de un momento a otro una parte de esta brillo y desapareció…

En ese momento…

* * *

◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘

Ahome sintió como una brisa helada chocaba contra ella…era la señal debia irse lo antes posible para prepararse…

-.**Me tengo que ir**- dijo Ahome sin importarle ya lo pasado con Kikyou, cuando se iba a ir alguien la detuvo

-.**Yo voy también**- exclamo un Youkai de cabellera plateada y unos hermosos ojos dorados mientras mantenía sujeta a la princesa

Ante esta acción Ahome sonrió pero no una de sus hermosas sonrisas que reflejaban cariño si no una maliciosa…tal vez convertirse en Youkai habia cambiado un poco su forma de ser…

-."_Creo que me divertiré un rato…aun tengo tiempo y a la vez comprobare si su ayuda me servirá de algo_"- Pensó Ahome

-. **Solo me podrás acompañar si me demuestras que vas a ser ultil**-

Este comentario encolerizo al lord de las tierras del oeste nadie nunca había dudado de su poder que se creía podría ser una princesa pero seguía siendo inferior a el (**N/A**: ojo que Sessho ya sabía lo de que era princesa aun cuando ella nunca lo dijo a sus amigos y demás personas)

-.**Quien te crees para dudar de mi poder**- exclamo el youkai

-.**Sesshomaru tú sabes mejor que nadie quien soy ahora…necesito comprobar si vas a ser útil o si solo vas a ser un estorbo**- dijo Ahome con una sonrisa triunfal

-.**Eso veremos**…-Dijo sesshomaru mientras desenvainaba a Toiji-.**Comenzamos ¿?**- Pregunto Sesshomaru ya preparado

-.**Claro**- Respondió la hermosa Youkai mientras desenvainada a su vez sus dos hermosas espadas Gemelas…sus empuñaduras eran de cristal rodeadas de un látigo hecho de plata, tenían clavadas tres hermosas esmeraldas al final del mango comenzando así la hoja que era fina y de doble filo…cada una tenia grabado una nombre diferente en cada una…la primera decía Kyou Sei y la segunda Kyu rai.

Sesshomaru se abalanzo contra Ahome pero el ataque de colmillo de acero, el viento cortante paso entre los dos, los dos Youkais observaron a Inuyasha quien habia ejecutado el ataque…

-.**No voy a dejar que lastimes a Ahome**- Dijo el peli plateado

-. **Como te atreves a interferir en la lucha de dos youkais de nuestro linaje**- exclamo furioso Sesshomaru…

¿Linaje?... ¿que linaje que estaba pasando??... primero Ahome muere y es resucitada por sesshomaru, luego se convierte en Youkai, después lo aleja de el con un látigo y ahora que es de la realeza…Inuyasha no entendía nada…Ahome viendo el desconcierto de Inuyasha y de todos los presentes explico…

-.**Yo soy la señora de las tierras del norte-**……

_**Continuara……**_

* * *

**__**

_Notas de Autora:_

_Aquí les traigo el segundo capi…me siento tan feliz de que les allá gustado mi fic…gracias por dejar review…como reaccionara Inuyasha ante esa revelación?? Que tienen que ver esas extrañas escrituras con todo lo que esta pasando?? Como terminara la pelea de Sessho y Ahome??... se los dejo por ahora a la imaginación hasta que suba el tercer capitulo… el tiempo que me demore subiéndolo depende que tan rápido me llegue la inspiración y si me dejan reviews… solo con los reviews me inspiro para seguir la historia…_

_Aclaro Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a sensei Rumiko…pero Kyou Sei y Kyu Rai las espadas gemelas si son de mi loca imaginación y también los personajes que invente mas adelante…_

_Se despide Merian Li_

_PD: Por fa dejen Reviews…_


	3. Explicaciones y una pela pendiente

POV (punto de vista de un personaje)

_blablablabla_

Fin POV

-.**blablabla- **lo que dice algún personaje

-."_Pensamientos_"-

**Flash Back**

_Recuerdo…blablabla_

**Fin Flash Back**

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘**_- Cambio de escena o de Pov_**

(**N/A:** aclaraciones de parte mía o simples comentarios)

**

* * *

**

**Un Amor Perdido**

**3º Cap: **_Revelaciones y una pelea pendiente_

-.**Yo soy la señora de las tierras del norte-**……

Ante esta respuesta a se desconcierto por lo dicho por Sesshomaru se desconcertaron aun mas, como era posible que Ahome fuera Señora de las tierras del norte, si ella venia del futuro……ante esto terminaron mucho mas confundidos que antes…

-.**Me duele la cabeza**- Exclamo Shippo tomándose su cabecita entre sus manitas

Ante ese acto Ahome se acerco al pequeño se sentó a su lado lo abrazo y lo recostó en su regazo y cuando se aseguro que estaba cómodo empezó a relatar…

-. **Hace Muchos años antes de que Inuyasha naciera existía un amorío entre La esposa del Señor de las tierras del sur y el lord de las tierras del norte que por obvias razones era imposible que Namiko (Señora de las tierras del Sur) estuviera con Kanjiro (Lord de las tierras del norte) pero un día se dejaron llevar por la pasión y Namiko quedo embarazada de Kanjiro y ella sabia que su esposos seria capaz de matar a ese niño por que no era suyo , no podía ocultarlo sabia que nacería con los poderes de su padre y unos pocos suyos por esto decidió que lo mejor era ir con Kanjiro y escaparse de su marido, pero cuando este se entero de todo estallo la guerra entre Norte y Sur**- en eso Ahome paro de relatar y prosiguió Sesshomaru

-. **Mi padre era una gran amigo de Kanjiro por esta razón se unió a la guerra para ayudarlo, Para ese entonces yo ya había nacido. Unos tres meses después de que Namiko y Kanjiro se unieran en cuerpo y alma nació su cachorro que resulto ser una Hembra**- Se detuvo

-. **Esa bebe era yo…Al momento de mi nacimiento una gran Hechicera predijo que yo seria capaz de manejar tanto la energía maligna como la pura es decir la energía que poseen las sacerdotisas, seria alguien muy poderosa pero eso solo seria hasta que aparentara 17 años Humanos…… mientras solo aparentaría ser una simple humana aunque no envejecería tan rápido como ellos……es decir en ese momento yo corría grave riesgo en esta época por eso Inu no Taisho y mi padre decidieron enviarme al futuro por el pozo devora huesos con mi nana Sonomi para que pudiera estar a salvo de Saseki (Lord de las tierras del sur )**…- Ahome volvió a parar de relatar

-. **La guerra siguió y tras una emboscada Namiko y Kanjiro perdieron la vida** – En ese momento el Youkai observo cual seria la reacción de Ahome pero esta no mostraba signos de nada excepto por sus ojos que reflejaban una gran tristeza pero tan rápido como vino también se fue, tras esto prosiguió.-.**Pero Saseki no tenia conocimiento del poder de la hija de Namiko y Kanjiro por eso no se preocupo, unos años después la perla de Shikon fue creada por la sacerdotisa Midoriko y quedo a cargo de la sacerdotisa Kikyou……- **

**-.Cuando ella murió…-**Continuo la hermosa Youkai-. **Y fue Cremada la perla por alguna razón traspasó la línea del tiempo hasta llegar a la época a donde fui enviada y se incrusto en mi cuerpo……por esto mis habilidades con la energía purificadora se desarrollaron mas rápido de lo previsto y también se adelanto mi regreso a la época Sengoku pero yo en ese tiempo no tenia conocimiento de mi verdadero origen y empezó mi viaje recolectando los fragmentos de la perla….hasta este momento que al ser revivida con Tenseiga (N/A: **Creo que así se escribe colmillo sagrado si algo me avisan que he cometido un error**) y al haber Tomado sangre de un Youkai de la realeza e podido despertar todos mis poderes antes de lo planeado…. Bueno, no todos y los que tengo no están a su máximo por esa misma razón (N/A: **Ahome tiene 16 años**)…. Bueno y También mis memorias que aunque era bebe las pude mantener en mi subconsciente excepto una que no recuerdo muy bien….algo relacionado con una profecía…-**termino y dio un pequeño suspiro…era verdad no sabia de que trataba la profecía y quienes tenían que cumplirla solo sabia de su existencia pero nada mas…

Cuando Ahome pronuncio la palabra "Profecía" Sesshomaru recordó lo que le había dicho la esencia de Shikon…

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back**

_-.Recuerda a la princesa del norte…a la princesa del hielo y también a la profecía de Yukiko _**(N/A**Es un nombre japonés que significa Niña de la nieve_– le dijo la esencia mientras se alejaba riendo…Ella sabia que no tenía que explicarle mucho para que entendiera…_

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Había entendido en ese momento todo…Ahome la humana de vestimentas raras que acompañaba a su hibrido hermano era la princesa del Hielola que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo pero el tampoco sabia nada sobre la profecía solo sabia que se llamaba La profecía de la Niña de la nieve o Yukiko …

En el momento que el gran Youkai recordaba todo esto un Honyou Se le venia abajo su mundo-. "_No esto no es cierto MI Ahome no puede ser una Youkai y menos una princesa… eso no es verdad ella es mía y siempre lo será" – _Pensó Inuyasha mientras veía a Ahome a los ojos para saber la verdad de todo pero solo veía frialdad en ellos y mas cuando esta le observaba a el…

La hermosa Youkai observo como todos sus amigos estaban confundidos pero alegres por ella…Ya no sufriría mas ahora tenía una nueva vida y podía seguir adelante sin dolor en su corazón…corazón…era increíble como podía proporcionar este alegría pero también tristeza y decepción……pero en su nueva vida esos sentimientos ya no tenían importancia…o al menos no enfrente de todo el mundo… apreciaba mucho a sus amigos como para mirarlos con frialdad pero … ese hibrido que la hizo sufrir tanto en el pasado con esa miko de barro y huesos no merecían eso … su aprecio… por eso cada vez que los miraba sus mirada se volvía inexpresiva…… claro también esa era su naturaleza como Youkai … nadie mas aparte de sus amigos vería esa mirada de ternura que ella alguna vez le dedico a todos los que la rodeaban … ya no mas …… en ese momento recordó que no había hablado de sus hermosas espadas…

-. **Estas espadas se Llaman Kyou Sei y Kyu Rai**- Explico señalando respectivamente a las espadas-.**están fueron forjadas en el 2º mes de embarazo de mi madre Namiko y poseen cada una dos colmillos, uno de mi padre y otro de mi madre…estas tienen poderes especiales tal como sus espadas**-. Dijo señalando a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha -. **Y cuando supieron de mis poderes decidieron dármelas con un conjuro especial que consistía en que siempre las iba a mantener conmigo en esencia hasta que mis poderes despertaran y cuando esto sucediera se materializaran en las espadas que son ahora…pero este hechizo tiene otra condición solo adquirirían todo su poder cuando los Youkais que "Donaron" sus colmillos tendrían que dar su alma también a cada una de las espadas…Como ellos ya murieron sus almas se encuentran dentro de las espadas…** - Termino la Youkai Observando a las dos espadas con nostalgia pero tan rápido como llego también se fue…sus amigos pensaban que era extraño como antes se expresaba mejor y sus sentimientos perduraban por cierto tiempo y ahora la mayoría del tiempo estuviera con un semblante frió …pero tal vez esto seria lo mejor para ella… así nadie mas la haría sufrir.

-. **Bueno…tenemos un asunto pendiente**- Dijo Ahome mientras apartaba a Shippo, se levantaba y ponía sus espadas en posición de ataque -. **Comenzamos ¿?**- dijo repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho Sesshomaru en un tono frió como debía ser su carácter habitual de ahora en adelante

Este al mismo tiempo se ponía en posición desenvainando a Tokijin de su funda -. **Claro**- respondió fríamente al igual que la joven, y cuando este se disponía a atacar a Ahome pero de nuevo Inuyasha interfirió con colmillo de acero…

-. _"Y ahora que_ _¿?_"- Pensó Ahome ante tal acción después de explicar todo el asunto

-. **No importa lo que sea Ahome ahora o si es una princesa no voy a permitir que la lastimes Sesshomaru** – Dijo Inuyasha mientras mantenía en alto a Colmillo de acero

Los dos Tai Youkais mostraron cara de fastidio… Ahome ni tenía tiempo ni un alto grado de paciencia para aguantar más… así que con un cocimiento de su mano congelo a Colmillo de hacer y como el Hielo también quema como el fuego Inuyasha la soltó y sosteniendo a sus dos espadas en una mano la joven Youkai Descongelo a colmillo de acero la sostuvo en su mano recito unas extrañas palabras y se la lanzo a Sesshomaru que la tomo sin ningún problema… Ya no tenia el campo de energía que impedía que el lo utilizara…

-. **Así será más interesante** – dijo Ahome con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, para después tratar de dar una estocada al costado izquierdo a Sesshomaru con Kyu Rai que fue más rápido y lo esquivo,… Sorpresivamente Sesshomaru realizo el viento cortante dirigido a Ahome pero esta desvió el ataque con Kyou Sei…Dejando a los espectadores aun mas sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban con toda la información recibida ese día…

-.**Interesante** – Susurro el apuesto Tai Youkai Con sus dos espadas en posición hizo un ataque doble directo al corazón de Ahome que a su vez hizo lo mismo con Kyu Rai y Kyou Sei para interceptar el ataque…esto genero una gran explosión que creo una gran pantalla de humo, al disiparse la misma se pudo observar como Kyou Sei estaba enterrada lejos de su dueña a su costado derecho con Tokijin al lado formando una X con las dos espadas y a su vez Colmillo de acero y Kyu Rai en la misma posición que las anteriores pero al costado izquierdo y en el centro estaban Sesshomaru y Ahome peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con sus garras… tenían rasguños en los brazos y sus ropas sucias a causa de la pelea que mantenían muy parejos… Sesshomaru tenia las mangas de su Haori totalmente destrozadas dejando ver sus musculosos brazos y Ahome tenia varios huecos en su vestido a causa de las garras de Sesshomaru dejando ver su hermosa piel blanca pero no lo suficiente para que se viera nada mas… de un momento a otro Sesshomaru cogido por el cuello a Ahome asfixiándola y poco a poco quemando su cuello por causa del veneno del Youkai pero Ahome con un hábil movimiento demostrando su flexibilidad de una patada con ambos pies alejo al Tai Youkai de ella para después como había sucedido antes en su brazo se formo un látigo el cual ella saco e intento atacar a Sesshomaru logrando dejar una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo…este miro su herida y voltio a mirara a Ahome …

-. "_Veo que lo Disfrutas… al igual que yo… vamos a ver que mas eres capaz de hacer Princesa del hielo_" – pensó el Apuesto Youkai al percatarse del brillo malicioso y divertido que Ahome tenia en sus ojos… Materializo su látigo a su vez y empezaron a pelear solo con ellos ocasionando varios choques entre los mismos, y como si los dos se leyeran la mente se dirigieron cada uno a gran velocidad a diferentes costados donde estaban las espadas clavadas, Ahome se dirigió al costado izquierdo y Sesshomaru al derecho…los dos cogieron las espadas que estaban en el suelo quedando la hermosa Youkai con Colmillo de acero y Kyu Rai

Y el apuesto Youkai con Tokijin y Kyou Sei en su poder………y como si se hubieran tele transportado a causa de la enorme velocidad aparecieron chocando las cuatro espadas entre y acusa de una fuerza invisible creando varias heridas grandes en cada uno…

-. **Si me serás útil** – susurro Ahome para después los dos separarse lentamente y lanzándose por el aire a cada uno sus respectivas espadas -. **Fue divertido…Aunque no utilizaste todo tu poder no ¿? Ni siquiera la cuarta parte… Bueno eso ya no importa,** **Ya es hora de irnos…pero antes** – los dos al mismo tiempo pronunciaron algo en el mismo idioma con que Ahome quito el campo de fuerza de colmillo de acero y fueron envueltos con diferentes luces de colores y cuando estas desaparecieron ya no tenían ni un rasguño y sus ropas estaban impecables.

-. **Vamos** – dijo en tono autoritario y frió Sesshomaru…así El youkai se vio envuelto en un rayo de luz para después transformarse en una esfera de luz y transportarse a gran velocidad hacia el norte y Ahome fue rodeada por miles de pétalos de flor de cerezo creando un remolino que se transporto a la misma velocidad que la esfera de luz hacia el Norte…

_Notas de Autora:_

_Hola como están todos…aquí les traigo el 3 capitulo… este esta un poco mas largo que los demás y voy a tratar de en un futuro hacerlos mucho mas largos pero hasta aquí me llego la inspiración y como llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar decidí dejarlo hasta aquí…bueno ya se supo que fue lo que le dijo "Shikon" a Sessho, tal vez no fue mucho pero Sessho es muy inteligente y entendió todo a la perfección aclaro como dijo Ahome, Sessho no utilizo todo su poder para que no crean que es débil ni nada de eso solo que no era una pelea para acabar con Ahome….bueno espero les haya gustado este capi …_

_Aclaro Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a sensei Rumiko pero las espadas gemelas, (Kyou Sei y Kyu Rai), Namiko, Kanjiro, Saseki y la esencia de Shikon si son de mi loca imaginación…_

_Gracias por sus Reviews::.._

**_Nikkys_-_K2-san_ - _Kmilitachan_ - _Mikiaome_ – _Marta Kou_ – _sol10_ – _Flor-sama_ - _Navigo_ - _Seishime_ - **

**Mire-can: **_Gracias por decirme lo de las explicaciones… así podré mejorar más como escribo fics…eso son los Reviews que nos ayuda a crecer como escritors… muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y me digas si te gusta o no como va o si le tengo que cambiar algo …_

_Nos vemos_

_Sayonara_

_Se despide Merin Li_

_PD: Cualquier idea para el siguiente capitulo o para la historia en si será bien recibida _


	4. Castillo de Cristal y La coronacion

POV (punto de vista de un personaje)

_blablablabla_

Fin POV

-.**blablabla- **lo que dice algún personaje

-."_Pensamientos_"-

**Flash Back**

_Recuerdo…blablabla_

**Fin Flash Back**

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**- Cambio de escena o de Pov**_

(**N/A:** aclaraciones de parte mía o simples comentarios)

**

* * *

**

**Un Amor Perdido**

**4º Cap: **_Castillo de Cristal y La Coronación_

Todo lo que pasa… pasa por algo… era el destino de estos amigo separarse… todo por su propio bien…

Era de noche ya cuando una esfera de Luz y un remolino de pétalos de Sakuras Se posan en la entrada de un imponente castillo de cristal que se alzaba en el norte dejando ver a dos Tai Youkais… La primera en entrar fue la hermosa Tai Youkai seguida por el Lord del Oeste con su semblante frió y digno que lo caracterizaba… cuando se encontraron en una gran salo… El recibidor… varias presencias se hicieron sentir por todo el lugar moviéndose de un lado a otro como sombras hasta que todas pararon… Algunas velas se encendieron… y reverenciaron a La princesa del Hielo… y a su noble Huésped…

-.**Mi señora… por fin ha regresado**- Dijo una de las sombras mientras se acercaba a la luz de las velas y se quitaba el abrigo negro que tapaba todo su cuerpo dejando ver su cabello negro y sus ojos azul metálico… su vestimenta era negra como la noche (**N/A:** eran iguales que las de inuyasha solo que de diferente color) y de su boca sobresalían unos finos colmillos…

- .**Tomare mi puesto como señora del norte Kai… Arregla todo para la ceremonia… se realizara mañana por la mañana… y arregla todo para la estadía del Lord del oeste…** - Dicho esto Kai hizo una reverencia y todas las presencia se alejaron para preparar todo lo necesario para la ceremonia… mientras Ahome y Sesshomaru se dirigían a la sala del Trono…

Una campanada retumbo por todo el lugar marcando la media noche… para después todo quedar en silencio…

-.**es hora… mañana en la noche comenzara de nuevo la batalla entre Sur, Norte y Oeste…**- Exclamo el Tai Youkai

-.**No tienes por que involúcrate en esto… es una batalla solo entre Saseki y yo…**- dijo Ahome en un susurro…

-. **Es una batalla que mi padre decidió tomar lugar… yo la terminare**…-

-.**Como quieras… mañana vendrán todos los lores y señoras… incluso Saseki… debes estar preparado**- dijo Ahome en un tono Frió… para después desaparecer por la misma puerta por donde entraron…

Sesshomaru la observo irse… como había cambiado… ya no era esa niña rara que viajaba con su hibrido hermano… no… ahora era toda una Tai Youkai… poderosa… y muy hermosa… esperen un momento… no el no debía pensar eso… era una simple Youkai… princesa o no… debía alejar todos estos pensamientos…

Cuando llego a la realidad Kai se encontraba enfrente suyo haciendo una reverencia para después guiarlo a su habitación…

Esta era amplia … tenia una gran cama matrimonial con finas sabanas de seda blanca y un cobertor color rojo… también tenia un gran armario … un sillón amplio y una puerta que conectaba al baño que poseía aguas termales…

Cuando Kai se retiro Sesshomaru aun tenia una batalla consigo mismo… por una parte no podía dejar de pensar en la hermosa Tai Youkai y por otro su lado racional le decía que no… que eso no debía ser el era un Youkai frió… no necesitaba de nadie mas… y menos de una Youkai…

-. "_No pienses mas en eso sesshomaru… mejor voy donde esta Rin y Jalen… pasaron demasiado tiempo solo… el inepto de Jalen no debe estar cuidando bien a Rin…_"- Con estos pensamientos el Tai Youkai se dirigió donde estaban su fieles acompañantes… para después llevarlos al Castillo de Cristal… nombre que recibio obviamente por estar hecho de Hielo…

* * *

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_

En otro cuarto del enorme castillo se encontraba una hermosa youkai vestida ya con un camisón de seda blanca…la habitación era igual de grande a la de Sesshomaru… la cama tenia sabanas de seda blanca pero el cobertor tenia color negro… el armario… un tocador… y el baño que tenia una gran bañera hecha de marfil y a su lado varias esencias… al igual que aguas termales…

Todo había pasado tan rápido… su nueva vida había comenzado… y ella misma se encargaría que fuera mucho mejor que su vida como una humana… levantaría una coraza de hielo en su corazón… para que nadie mas la hiciera sufrir…

Suspira-. **Será mejor irme a dormir… mañana será un día largo**…- Dicho esto la joven se acuesta en la cama matrimonial y queda profundamente dormida…

* * *

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_

**POV (Inuyasha)**

_Cuando perdí mi espada tan patéticamente no supe como __reaccionar…y más al ver como Ahome le daba MI espada a Sesshomaru… Maldito sea el… cuando intente acercarme para recuperar mi espada un campo de fuerza muy fuerte me impedía el paso… debió ser Ahome…_

_Observo como se lleva a cabo la pelea entre Sesshomaru y MI Ahome … Me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada … Después de largo tiempo de estar peleando a la par fue un momento confuso cuando se "intercambiaban" las espadas… se ve como Ahome le dice algo a mi estupido hermano pero no se que , en ese momento la batalla termino súbitamente y se devolvieron las espadas… se podía ver como ambos estaban hechos un desastre pero de un momento a otro varias luces de diferentes colores los rodearon para después aparecer como si no se hubiera efectuado ninguna pelea a hace solo unos momentos…_

_Así ella se desvanece en un gran remolino de pétalos rosa…_

_-.__**Por fin podrá ser feliz**__…- Habia dicho Sango observando como poco a poco la esfera de luz y el remolino se alejaban hacia un destino desconocido para nosotros…_

_-.__**Sango… tienes razón… es mejor que sea así…**__- Afirmo el Monje Miroku… _

_-. __**BUA…yo quiero a Ahome… BUA**__…- Lloraba desconsoladamente el mocoso… _

_-.__**Argh…MI ESPADA… ese estupido se la llevo…pero no lo dejare… la recuperare**__- Digo en voz alta _

**FIN POV**

Al decir esto o mas bien Gritar esto todo el grupo voltio a mirarlo con incredulidad…que no estaba preocupado por Ahome… en vez de su espada … eso demostraba como ellos tenían razón … no merecía estar el lado de la señorita Ahome…

-.**PERRO TONTO…como puedes pensar en tu espada cuando Ahome se ha ido… Y TODO HA SIDO TU CULPA**- Le Grito el pequeño Shippo a Inuyasha

-**A quien le llamas tonto**- después de decir esto Inuyasha va detrás del pequeño Kitsune pero en esa…

PLAF‼‼

El sonido de una cachetada se escucho para después dejar todo en completo silencio… excepto por el sonido de unos sollozos ahogados… de parte de la exterminadora… todos miraban con asombro tal acto…

-**Shippo Tiene razón Inuyasha… ****Que solo te interesa colmillo de acero… como puedes hacerle eso a Ahome… ella te amaba y tu la trataste como un objeto… y aun lo sigues haciendo… Tu no mereces que Ahome alguna vez te halla amado como lo hizo… lo bueno es que ahora esta bien… ya no sufre… POR TU CULPA**…- Dijo Sango con enojo para después adentrarse en dirección Sureste…

-. **Sango Tiene razón… espero recapacites todo esto amigo… en el resto del viaje**…- Dicho esto el Monje Salio en dirección donde se había ido Sango…

-.**Los dos tienen razón…BUA TONTO**…- exclamo el pequeño Kitsune para después salir corriendo hacia el Norte… donde estaba su Madre…

-.**Shippo ESPERA!!!...a donde vas Mocoso**…- Dijo deteniendo al pequeño…

-. **Donde mi mamá**…- y desapareció en la espesura del bosque…

-"_Sango tiene razón… No lo merecía… no merecía su amor… pero Ahome es MIA…_"-…-.** Espero no le pase nada…. Feh…no me interesa…Adiós Kikyo…** -Con esto siguió a sus amigos a través del bosque…

Mientras que la que una vez fue Una gran Miko en vida observaba con sorpresa como era rodeada De llamas para después quedar consumida por ellas…

Así toman Caminos diferentes… La exterminadora, el monje e Inuyasha se dirigen a donde sus piernas los llevaran… La sacerdotisa hecha de barro y huesos desaparecer…. Y…. El pequeño Kitsune a buscar a su madre…

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘_**-**_

A la mañana siguiente Ahome tenía en brazos a un pequeño Kitsune que lloraba desconsoladamente en su regazo…

-. **Ya pequeño ya estas conmigo…** - consolaba maternalmente Ahome a Kitsune…

-. **Puedo quedarme contigo Mamá…**- Ahome quedo sorprendida de cómo la habia catalogado… pero después le regalo una tierna sonrisa al pequeño para después responderle…

-. **Claro que si…**- Dicho esto los dos entraron al castillo para arreglarse para la noche…

A Shippo se le dio un cuarto al lado del de Ahome y lo arreglaron con un pequeño Kimono … elegante para la ocacion…

Unas Horas después...

En el Castillo de Cristal se reunían todos los Lores, señoras y sus hijos para la coronación de la nueva gobernante del norte… Se veían ir y venir sirvientes que atendían a los invitados el la gran Sala del trono… Cuando llego la hora de la coronación todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa que era coronada por Ahome… a continuación todos se presentaron…

-. **Yo soy Tetsu… Lord de las tierra del este…**- Dijo un Youkai alto, con pelo color azul y ojos verdes… traía consigo una gran armadura y dos espadas a un costado y en la frente se dibujaba lo que parecía ser un vértice… como un remolino visto desde arriba… después de esto se sentó…

-. **Yo soy Natsuko… esposa del lord del este y señora de las mismas….** – le siguió una mujer alta con cabellos violetas que llagaban hasta el suelo y ojos celestes… tenia un Kimono de tonos lilas y a los costados dagas… -. **Ellas son mis hijas…. Sumiko y Minako … princesas del este** – dijo Natsuko señalando a dos niñas vestidas con unos kimono azul y violeta respectivamente … una tenia el pelo violeta y ojos verdes y la otra pelo color azul claro y ojos celestes…las dos hicieron una reverencia para después las tres sentarse…

-. **Yo soy Saseki… Lord de las tierras del Sur…**- Dijo un Youkai Alto, con cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo color… Traía consigo una armadura y una espada…en su frente estaba dibujado un gran dragos rojo… este miraba con gran odio a nuestra Ahome… nunca pensó que siguiera viva… pero Ahome no se quedo otras y le dio la mirada mas gélida que podía dar….

-.**Yo soy Sesshomaru… Lord de las tierras del Oeste…**- Dijo el Youkai con su habitual tono frió… este traía una armadura mas elegante que la que siempre traía consigo… este tenia joyas preciosas… claro sin exagerar o que se vieran muy subidas …solo unas cuantas… traía consigo a Tokijin, a Tenseiga y a Colmillo de acero…

Así transcurrió una media hora mientras todos se presentaban… de los territorios del sur, Este, Oeste, centro, Sureste y Noroeste… Para cuando terminara todos tomaron la cena… ya cuando la campanada dio conocimiento de que eran las doce en punto todos se dirigieron al trono… Ahome avanzo entre todos… Llevaba un Kimono Blanco con negro… su pelo era recogido por un elaborado moño de dejaba escapar algunos mechones que enmarcaban su fino rostro, tenia sombra en los parpados haciendo resaltar el azul de sus ojos… sus espadas estaban en su espalda formando una X… Llevaba puesta una gran corona de Cristal que tenia incrustada algunos zafiros…

Al sentarse en el trono Una luz Azul la rodeo…en su frente la flor de cerezo que antes estaba en capullo ahora estaba floreciendo hasta quedar totalmente abierta… El moño que sostenía su pelo se deshizo y este creció mas hasta llegar a la mitad de su trasero… de su boca sobresalieron unos finos colmillos y sus labios antes de un rosa tenue adquirían un color carmesí como la sangre… Sus ojos se mezclaron con plateado quedando una extraña combinación… momentos después la luz desapareció y todos la reverenciaron… excepto un Tai Youkai que la observaba embelesado…

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, no por lo ocurrido cuando se sentó en el trono… eso era normal en la coronación… cuando se adquiere todo el poder de las tierras… si no por lo bella que estaba , no era que antes no lo fuera si no que así estaba mucho mas hermosa… como una diosa… -. "_No sesshomaru aleja esos pensamientos_" – se dependió a si mismo el joven…no podía seguir pensando en La diosa… digo la Ahome que tenia enfrente…

Al volver a la realidad ya todos estaba de pie y se disponían a irse… el se quedo… claro por que era el huésped…se acerco a Rin que estaba en un asiento durmiendo… Traia consigo un Kimono Verde jade y el pelo lo traia cogido con una coleta…La cargo pero al voltearse observo como Saseki se le acercaba a Ahome… así que se dirigió también en esa dirección con Rin en brazos…

-. **Te creía muerta… sabias**…- exclamo Saseki con odio… no había estado a gusto cuando le informaron de la coronación de un nuevo gobernante para las tierras del Norte… y mucho menos reverenciarla pero las reglas de la realeza eran así… y no las iba a incumplir… o si no todos los lores y señoras de las tierras se le vendrían encima… y el sabia que no podía con todos…

-. **Ya ves que no… vengares la muerte de mis padres…** - respondió la Tai Youkai con un pequeño Kitsune en brazos…este dormía placidamente… observándolo con frialdad… tenia que calcular todos sus movimientos… no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones en ese momento… observo como Sesshomaru llegaba al lugar…

-. **La guerra estallara en ese caso… todo volverá a empezar…solo que en esta ocasión el Oeste no se va a meter…**-

-. **Eso lo dudo… esta guerra debe terminar con el Oeste incluido… no hay marcha atrás**…- Dijo Sesshomaru cuando llego y escucho a Saseki decir esto…

-. **En ese caso me retiro… Lo lamentaran…** - Dicho esto el Lord del Sur se marcho del lugar…

_

* * *

_

_Notas de Autora:_

_Hola… ya se me demore mucho en actualizar… es solo que no se me venia nada a la cabeza… se me fue la inspiración por algún tiempo pero por fin… aquí esta el 4º capitulo… en este Sesshomaru se fija mas en Ahome… jijiji… bueno y pronto se verán problemas con Saseki… bueno espero les haya gustado este capi…nos vemos…_

_ByE_

_Sayonara _

_ATT: Merin L!_

_PD: Muchas gracias por sus reviews… espero dejen uno en este capi dándole clic en el botoncito de "GO"…_


End file.
